Liam Kosta (MR)
Liam Kosta is a security and response specialist with civilian tactical training. His screening interview states that he was born on Earth, but his parents specialized in interplanetary policy law, and the family moved frequently. Their primary residence was split between London and the Citadel. Liam entered university for engineering, but left to train for law enforcement. Though initially driven, he was only briefly stationed as a police officer, and described leaving as a "necessary move for all concerned." He transitioned to the multi-species effort of Heavy Urban Search and Crisis Response. If Liam was disillusioned in law enforcement, service records show that was not mirrored in crisis response. The human contingent―Heavy Urban Search-Terrain 1―reported that Liam performed exceptionally in all conditions. Liam says that this is when he learned of the Andromeda Initiative, after meeting former Alliance personnel at a "post-hostility relief action." His multi-disciplinary skills set him apart, and Liam was hand-picked by Alec Ryder to support the Pathfinder Mission Team. Biography 'Early life' Born in the city of London, England on Earth, Liam enrolled in a university to study engineering and his passion in school served him well, but he lost focus when things got theoretical. He left to train for law enforcement mostly because his parents were both lawyers and it seemed like a natural fit. However, Liam felt frustrated there as well since he felt like there was more he could be doing, more he could do to help directly. After two years of of butting heads with superiors, Liam saw an opportunity and took it. He lobbied to join a multi-species Heavy Urban Search and Crisis Response group, the human (or "terran") branch known as HUS-T1 (colloquially HUSTL). Liam always kept a clear head in extreme circumstances, and he trained for deployments into natural disasters, war zones and industrial accidents. His "lack of focus" developed into adaptability and he excelled. 'Andromeda Initiative' But, consistently the real danger of these situations came from people taking advantage of other people. Liam was in a balancing act. He didn't want to be jaded as the system seemed to demand, he wanted a blank slate. That's when he later learned about the Andromeda Initiative―the blankest of slates and a chance to start everything over and let people do it right. Liam threw himself a wake, said an extended goodbye to friends and family, and took the second star to the right and straight on until morning. Not the most intellectual leap, but it seemed far more likely to appease his ideals than trying to change the far more complicated present. His multi-disciplinary skills set him apart, and Liam was hand-picked by Alec Ryder to support the Pathfinder team. Before deploying to the Andromeda galaxy, Liam met and became good friends with the Ryder twins Scott and Sara. He, along with 20,000 humans, were placed in cryogenic stasis aboard Ark ''Hyperion''. 'Personality and traits' Optimistic and sometimes an idealist, Liam takes his responsibilities seriously and is willing to take risks for the good of the Andromeda Initiative, but tries to keep the mood light and can always defuse a tense situation. Overall, he is a good man, full of enthusiasm, although it can be easily deduced from himself. Appearance Liam stood at approximately 6 feet tall, has dark brown skin, a black afro and brown eyes. Being a former police officer, he displays a lithe physique. 'Skills and abilities' A crisis response specialist with civilian tactical training, Liam learned of the Andromeda Initiative after meeting former Alliance personnel at a "post-hostility relief action." 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (First appearance) *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' Quotes |-|Spoken by Liam= Mass Effect: Andromeda *''(to Scott Ryder)'' "Hey, there! Hell of a wake up call, huh? Didn't expect that first thing out of stasis." *"Been waitin' 600 years for this." *''(about the kett)'' "They wanna fight? We'll give it to them!" |-|Spoken about Liam= |-|Conversations= 'Trivia' *Liam is one of the first people Scott Ryder sees after waking up from cryosleep. Liam is sitting on a bed across Scott, and they both smile and wave to each other. 'Notes and references' Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Andromeda